The Air is Best When Shared With You
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a picnic and secerts are revealed. Warning wincest


**The Air is Best When Shared With You**

"C'mon Sammy, where's your sense of fun?" Dean panted, looking back over his shoulder at his younger sibling.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his over-zealous brother, "Um… it's back in the motel room, with the real Dean. Seriously dude, since when does Dean Winchester do _picnics_?"

Dean chuckled and continued up the hill, lugging with him a full-to-the-brim, honest-to-goodness picnic basket. "Since we deserve a day off, Sam, and this is what I intend to do with it." He grinned cheekily as he flopped down beside a nice shady tree, digging around the picnic basket until he found the old blanket he'd tucked inside.

"Wow Dean, you really went all-out for this." Sam breathed, catching the blanket as it was tossed to him. He laughed softly as he spread it on the ground in front of Dean.

"Of course" the older man sat himself down on the rug and patted the ground next to him, beckoning for Sam to join him. Sam sat down across from Dean, folding his arms over his toned chest and pondering whether or not Dean was possessed or just really happy, both of which were equally unlikely.

"I'm not possessed, Sam." Dean said, Sam flinched at his harshness "I'm just happy, is that ok with you?"

Sam looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess… it's just… Dean, it's weird man. You. Picnics. Not two things that really go together, y'know?"

"Well us working with a demon is weird too, but it's happening" Dean said tersely "and so is this picnic" his tone lighten with the last words.

"Damn straight." Sam laughed, eyeing the picnic basket with renewed interest. "So, Brad… what's in the box?"

Dean snickered at the lame movie reference. "That's for me to know…" he pulled something out of the basket. "…And you to guess." he finished, holding up a blindfold.

Sam burst into throaty laughter. "Hah, yeah, Dean, cause I'm just gonna let you feed me." His eyes widened as he saw the sudden serious expression on his brother's face. "…You're not kidding, are you?" Dean shook his head.

"…Fine, whatever. But you tell anyone-"

Dean placed a hand on his chest and held the other one in the air. "-Scouts honour. Not a soul."

Sam nodded, a smile creeping back to his lips. "Well hurry up, bro, I'm hungry.

Sam fidgeted nervously as Dean tied the blindfold snugly. "Good?" He asked, knotting it tightly.

Sam nodded. "Good." Sam heard Dean move to the other side of the blanket, heard a package being ripped open, smelled something oddly familiar he couldn't put his finger on. "Open wide, Sammy." Dean quipped happily. Sam complied, feeling more like an idiot by the second. As soon as the food hit his tongue he knew it, the sweet taste making his mouth water. He hadn't eaten chocolate in such a long time, the taste was amazing, so rich and sweet, he felt his body tingle.

This wasn't the chocolate's doing. This was Dean's; this was his desire for Dean that was sending his body over the edge. He fought off a moan and swallowed the sweet, pulling away. He could feel the questioning gaze in Dean's eyes; he didn't need to see it. He tried to compose himself, tried to make the strange sensation stop, tried to force the image of Dean feeding him out of his head.

"You ok?"

Dean was close, too close, his breath hot against Sam's face, God he must be blushing like a schoolgirl. He felt Dean's hands on him, the simple gesture feeling so much better to him. "I'm fine" oh no, he was not fine; he was so fucking far from fine. Dean seemed closer before, God his lips must have been hovering just inches from Sam's, he could feel his breath caressing his skin. If he just… if he just closed the gap, if he just… no. He pulled back, ripping the blindfold off. He saw Dean jump in surprise at Sam's sudden movement; he hated the look in his eyes.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" concern laced his words and hurt was written in his eyes, oh God his eyes.

Sam shook his head, clearing away the cobwebs but to no avail "I don't feel well."

Dean studied Sam carefully before placing his cheek against Sam's forehead, too close, _too close_. "You feel kinda warm" he pulled back, a hesitant smile on his face "Take your jacket off."

Sam froze, he was sure his jaw hit the floor because Dean was looking at him weirdly, like he was crazy or mental or a sick fuck who loved his brother "I'm fine" he said, subconsciously pulling his jacket tighter around him. Dean quirked a brow but the curious look was replaced by anger, oh shit.

"Did someone hurt you?" the question left no room for lies but someone hadn't hurt him, he was going to be doing all the hurting. Fuck.

"No" he said hastily "no, no one hurt me."

Dean seemed unconvinced, shit, he honestly looked like he was about to go on rampage and not stop until he found and killed the person who hurt his Sammy. But if Dean was going to kill someone, he should kill Sam, for his impure thoughts and sick desire.

"Baby if someone hurt you, you can tell me."

"No one hur…" Sam's words trailed off, his mind spinning out of control. He just… he just called him baby, not Sammy, not man or dude but baby. God, he hadn't called him that… well ever. Did this mean… did this mean Dean had feelings to? Did he want, _need_ Sam like he needed him? Sam shook his head again, Dean was too close.

"Sammy" Dean cupped Sam's chin in the crook of his fingers and forced him to look at him "Sammy, what is wrong?" fear was starting to creep into Dean, Sam knew it, hell he could feel it.

"I can't…" he pulled away, fighting off tears "no, I can't.

"Can't what?" Dean pulled Sam back towards him, tight fists holding his jacket collar "Sam what the hell is wrong?"

Sam looked down, bangs falling into his eyes "You'll hate me."

"What?" Dean loosened his grip, moving his hands, slowly, to Sam's face "Sam! Damnit what the fuck is going on with you?"

Sam didn't answer that, not with words. With all his courage and all his strength he lifted his head and caught Dean's lips in a kiss, soft, barely there, like a whisper. He pulled back, expecting to be punched or slapped or something but Dean just stared at him, his eyes shining with love and his mouth set in a cocky grin.

"Dean… I'm… sor" Dean silenced Sam by pressing his lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Sam's eyes closed and he melted into the kiss, melted into the moment, the moment he had been dreaming of for so long. He kissed Dean back, feeling the fire as his tongue ventured into his brother mouth, as his hands stared to wander. He lost himself in the bliss, his head was spinning, his body tingled with a wonderful sensation. He felt Dean gently lower him to the ground and cover him with his body.

Sam moaned into the kiss, ignoring the little voice that shouted 'this is wrong and sick' and yes it was, he was making out with brother, but screw it, it so damn good. The kiss finally came to end, both brother sucking in gulps of air as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Dean caressed Sam's hair, smiling warmly at him. Sam just breathed him in, savouring, _memorizing_ the kiss and this moment. He never knew Dean could be so gently, so loving, so God damn attractive.

"I love you" Sam whispered audibly.

Dean brushed his lips over Sam's before nuzzling at his neck "I love you too" he started to nip and suck at the soft flesh below his ear "so, so much" he nipped Sam's ear, making him shiver with pleasure.

"This is wrong" Sam breathed.

"I know" Dean said between kisses "But I don't care" he moved back to Sam's line of sight, gazing longingly at him "but only if you want this Sam."

Sam nodded, licking his lips and trying to find words "I do" he said finally "God, I want you" he tilted his head up, catching Dean's lips in a tender kiss. The fire ignited, burning hot and bright.

Sam's clothes were shed, slowly, carefully. Dean undressed Sam like he was the most fragile thing under the sun; each piece of clothing was removed with such care and love. Once Sam shirts had been discarded Dean stared to kiss at his taut stomach, kissing the many scars that littered his baby brother's body. He kissed each scar delicately, he kissed every inch of skin, making Sam shiver and wither beneath him.

Dean smirked as he placed kisses against Sam's stomach, moving lower and lower. Sam's large hands found their way into Dean's short hair, gripping at what strands they could get out. Dean broke free of Sam's grip and sat up, removing his own jack and shirts. He lay back down, the top half his body draped over Sam's, their bare chests pressing together.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Never been so sure of anything in my life," Sam replied, kissing him passionately "I want this, _I want you_."

Dean kissed Sam one more time before shedding them off their jeans and shoes. Dean drank in the sight of his brother body, he traced ever curve with his eyes. He grinned at the sight; damn his little brother had a nice body. He found himself wanting, _needing_ to be inside of him, to make love to him, no matter how wrong it was.

They kissed awhile longer, hands roaming, body shivering from pleasure and the cool wind. Dean pulled the blanket half over them, it didn't do much but it shielded them a bit better. Finally the urge grew too strong for both brothers', without the need of words Dean positioned himself, using his spit as a source of lube. He entered Sam slowly, they both gasped in unison at the strange yet amazing feeling. Dean waited for Sam to adjust to the feeling and with a small nod and knowing smile Dean started to rock his hips in a steady rhythm.

The feeling consumed them, no right or wrong was present in their mind, no reason for this being sick and twisted was thought of. They just made love; each thrust and stroke heaven, each kiss ecstatic.

Sam cried out Dean's name over and over as he hit 'that' spot repeatedly, bringing him closer to his end. A few more thrusts for Dean and a few more strokes for Sam and they were both crying each others names out as their orgasms rippled through them. Dean eased out of Sam, kissing him as he did so. He collapsed next to his little brother, pulling him into his loving embrace.

"Dean."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I like picnics."

Dean chuckled "me too Sam, me too."

**The end**

**Yeah, its OC-ish but still please review :)**


End file.
